legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Spoiler List
This will be a list of all museum items and their locations. __TOC__ Entrance Show Spoiler *'Thieves Guild Accomplishment Display': Become the master of the . *'Dark Brotherhood Accomplishment Display': Either complete the questline or destroy the Dark Brotherhood. *'The Companions Accomplishment Display': Complete ' questline. *'College of Winterhold Accomplishment Display': Become the Arch-Mage of the . Reception Hall Show Spoiler Wine Cellar Show Spoiler Hall of Heroes Show Spoiler Upper Gallery Show Spoiler Daedric Exhibit Hall Show Spoiler Mehrunes Dagon Static Display: Enables after finishing the quest ' '. Hall of Lost Empires Show Spoiler Aetherium Weapons and Armor Compilation Room (requires ) Show Spoiler Gallery of Natural Science Show Spoiler Fairy Shelves (requires ) Show Spoiler *'Fairy Cage 1': *'Fairy Cage 2': *'Fairy Cage 3': *'Goth Fairy': *'Zelda's Fairy': *'Tinker Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 4': *'Fairy Cage 5': *'Fairy Cage 6': *'Great Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 17': *'Fairy Cage 18': *'Fairy Cage 7': *'Fairy 08': *'Fairy Cage 9': *'Fairy Cage 19': *'Fairy Cage 20': *'Fairy Cage 21': *'Rotting Fairy': *'Dead Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 12': *'Hag Fairy': Fish Shelves (requires ) Show Spoiler *'Betta - Red': *'Betta - Blue': *'Betta - Green': *'Abeclongfin': *'Cyrospade': *'Riverbetty': *'Histcarp': *'Silverperch': *'Guppy': *'Diver': *'Jellyfish': *'Fishbowl 3': *'Fishbowl 2': *'Fishbowl 12': *'Fishbowl 15': *'Fishbowl 1': Fossil Mining Room (requires ) Show Spoiler Hall of Oddities Show Spoiler Vigilant Room (requires ) Show Spoiler Skyrims Unique Treasures Room (requires ) Show Spoiler Great JarHunt Room (requires ) Show Spoiler The Mad Masker Room (requires The Mad Masker) Show Spoiler More Interesting Loot Room (requires ) Show Spoiler Artifacts of Skyrim Room (Special Edition) (requires ) Show Spoiler Culture and Art Gallery Show Spoiler The Fallen Falmer * * * * / * * * * * * The Forsworn * * * * Primal Giants * * * * * * * The Riekling of Solstheim * * * * *Small island north of (POI North) * * * Library 1st Floor Show Spoiler Library 2nd Floor Show Spoiler Library 3rd Floor Show Spoiler Jewelry Display Classic Skyrim Show Spoiler Special Edition Skyrim Show Spoiler Dragonborn Hall Show Spoiler Display Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Helgen Reborn's main quest. Display Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Falskaar's main quest. Display Show Spoiler Complete the main quest of Moon and Star. Display Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of The Wheels of Lull's main quest. Display Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal's main quest. Display Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Konahrik's Accoutrements' main quest. Armor Displays Show Spoiler In progress Display Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Wyrmtooth's main quest. Hall of Secrets Show Spoiler Heads Display (requires ) Show Spoiler *'Wood Elf Head': *'Redguard Head': *'Nord Head': *'Khajiit Head': *'Orc Head': *'Burnt Head': *'Dark Elf Head': *'Forsworn Head': *'Graybeard Head': *'Hag Head': *'Thalmor Head': *'Argonian Head': Explorer's Society Guild House Show Spoiler Cloaks Dresser (The Safehouse) Show Spoiler Category:Extra Category:Cheat Sheet